Most users of a computing device have the option of using personal passwords to limit access to the content stored in the computing device. This generally requires the user to type in the password into a provided text window. For computing devices that are equipped with a touch screen, a user can use a pattern or combination of key entries as a passkey.
In general, it is suggested that a user should change the password or the passkey every so often as a safety measure. This may be inconvenient to a user, because each time the user will have to come up with a new password or passkey. The user will have to further memorize the new passkey or save it in a safe location to refer to it later. Most users would like to have a more convenient way of securing their computing device.